Kagome goes Ouran
by HalfDemonOfTheSeas
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has sent Kagome into her own time, closed the well and after that, disappeared. Heartbroken Kagome attends to Ouran High School and ends up joining in the Host Club. PAIRINGS KAG/KYO and TAMA/HARU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. If I would, both shows would suck.**

**I haven't figured out the pairings in this story, however if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Also, this is my first story, so please forgive me if it's horrible and be free to criticize. I don't mind. Anyway, on with the story!**

The Shikon no Tama has send Kagome back into her own time, has closed the well and disappeard afterwards. Heartbroken Kagome decides to go high school as a boy. She attends to Ouran and ends up joining to the host club.

**Kagome's POV**

"This is a school?" I said to myself while staring the huge building in front of me. _'Apparently since there are so many students here.' _I sighed. _'I need to find my class. Not that I would actually pay attention in there. Not after that day.'_

_**Flashback**_

_I was laughing. Everyone was laughing, with the exception of Sesshomaru of course. We killed Naraku. We finally killed Naraku!_

_I watched everyone laugh and dance in joy while partying myself. The Shikon no Tama was complete too. I thought we could be happy now. We would be in peace. I tought nothing could ruin it. _

_Then the jewel started to shine brightly. I saw everyone's shocked faces towards me. I saw them crying while they ran to me. But it was too late. I was fading away slowly from the place I called home. Everything was just disappearing in front of me._

_Next thing I know, I was crying in the well for who knows how long. After all that crying, I went inside. I saw my mother looking at me with a surprise in her face. When she saw my face, she just came and hugged me knowing what happened._

_A week later, while I was lying in my bed in depression, I heard the phone ring. I went to answer it, since everyone else were out in the city, only to hear that mom, grandpa and Sota had an accident and died._

_At that point I decided. I am not going have anymore friends. I am going to learn martial arts and bury my feelings deep inside of me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me anymore. I had time to learn before attending into high school, as a boy._

_**Flashback END**_

**Normal POV**

"Now listen up everyone, we have a new student here." spoke the teacher of the class 1-A as the class turned their eyes onto the new student walking into the classroom.

"His name is Kagome Higurashi, be nice and welcome him into the class." the teacher continued while writing the boy's name onto the blackboard, ignoring the squealing group of girls.

The boy had long raven black hair with blue highlights, in a low ponytail. He had ocean blue eyes with a peek of green. He's eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Hi." was the only thing he said before walking into his seat in front of a small brunette boy sitting between twins.

Before sitting down on his chair, he looked the brunette with a bit curious eyes before grinning in his mind.


	2. Meeting the Host Club

**Updating! From now on I'm gonna update as soon as possible, what might change between 2-3 days to a week meaning pretty fast. I'm trying to make this story quite long so it won't be over so soon even if I am updating fast. Since I have too much time in my hands, it's possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own!**

**Ok, so I'm doing a poll about the pairings of this story. Options are Kagome/Kyoua, Kagome/Hikaru and Kagome/Kaoru.**

**For now it's:**

**Kyoua/Kagome 1**

**Anyway the story continues!**

**Normal POV**

A boy with messy brown hair, sweater and glasses walked in a hallway. He was strolling around the school opening every door he passed by, peeked in and closed it afterwards.

"There are four reading rooms and none of them is quiet." he said, annoyed by the fact that there isn't a quiet place to read.

"Stupid rich people…"

"That's not very nice to them."

The brunette jumped, he didn't notice the guy leaning to the wall.

"I have to agree with you though, it's hard to find a place where there isn't people blabbering nonsense all day." he continued.

"Ah! Aren't you the new student in our class?" the brunette asked after recognizing the guy.

"Kagome Higurashi, was it?"

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Haruhi Fujioka"

"Well then, Haruhi. Let's find a place where there isn't yellow cows breaking my eardrums" Kagome stated and walked down the hallway.

"The _third_ music room?" Haruhi sighed while standing beside Kagome as they stared the sign above the door.

"Apparently" was the answer to Haruhi's rhetorical question. "It seems peaceful enough" Kagome said, even though he didn't mean it. Kagome knew there was people there and he had a bad feeling about that people. But it was worth to try wasn't it?

**Kagome's POV**

'_Here goes nothing. Hope there isn't anything too bad there. Especially since those two twins are there' _I thought before turning the door handle. Training martial arts wasn't the only thing I trained before coming. I also improved my miko powers so recognizing people's auras isn't so big of a deal.

I turned the handle and opened the door. When stepping in there were rose pedals breezing to our face. There were six very attractive men speaking to us: "Welcome".

"Ho-host clu-club?" I heard Haruhi mumble in shock. To be honest I didn't expect this. There were two blonds, one who looked like an elementary school student and another who was the only one sitting, two guys with black hair, other one was tall and seemed strong and the other one was wearing glasses and the twins.

"What two guys?" I heard that come out of the twins' mouth. _'They think we're guys? Heh. I might have some fun with this.'_ I tought. I knew that going with Haruhi would give me some amusement.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't they in your class?" the guy with the glasses said. "Yeah, but the guy with black hair is so cold and distant so no one dares to talk to him, while the other on doesn't get along with other people, so we don't know them well" the two said in unison.

"Isn't that the special student Fujioka Haruhi?" the glasses guy continued. I turned my head to look at Haruhi, who was now struggling to get the door open. _'Just who closed the door?'_

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi turned around now. "Who doesn't? You're a hero!" I watched how the tall blond went to her continuing his sentence about how rare it was to get into this school without money. I growled in annoyance, the blond was blabbering bout how poor Haruhi was while following her around. _'Can't he shut up?'_

I started to feel like hitting that idiot. For some reason he made my anger to burst out. It seems like I didn't have enough time to lock my feelings in before coming, these kind of idiots seemed to take much more work to be emotionless towards them.

"Haven't you noticed, Tamaki? Our other quest isn't wearing the school uniform either." I glared the glasses guy. _'Great now the idiot is coming to me too.'_

I heard the idiot gasp. "You're right, he isn't! So he's the other special student!" I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. I was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans witch had a chain attached into them. I had a blue sweatshirt on top and some old black shoes I had found from attic.

"I didn't expect them to be _gay_ though" the idiot wondered. My eye flinched. _'I know he thinks we're boys, but to call me gay…We were only looking for a quiet place to be. I swear he's gonna-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. It seems like the idiot made Haruhi to drop a very expensive looking vase.

"Ahh. That vase was for the school auction. That isn't good." the twins stated before continuing: "That was worth eight-million yen." "EIGHT-MILLION!" Haruhi yelled.

'_I don't like where this is going…'_ I followed the situation. "He probably is not able to pay it." the twins kept going to bug her.

"So what do we do, Tamaki?" the glasses guy appeared behind Haruhi. Then the idiot sat down, pointed Haruhi and changed serious all of sudden. "We do like the old saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do' You are now the Host club's dog." I watched Haruhi freeze. It was really amusing to see that. But no matter how fun it was to watch, it had to stop.

"Isn't that going a little overboard? It's just a vase." They turned to me surprised. It seems like they forgot I was there.

"Do you have another way to pay for that vase perhaps?" the glasses guy said and pushed his glasses up with his finger. "No. But I'm going to help Haruhi. I work half of the debt and no less." That seemed to get them off guard.

"You don't have to do that Kagome-san. I-I can manage."

"I'm partly responsible too, I could've stopped that idiot before he came to you." I gave a cold glare to the idiot's back when he went to sulk in a corner.

**The Host Club is now open.**

Haruhi and I were walking towards the third music room. Those guys made us go grocery shopping while they were drinking tea and eating cake. _'Well at least I don't need to hear those squealing yellow cows.'_

"Ah! There you are my little piggies. Did you get the items I ordered?" the idiot called u- _'Wait, did he just call us his little piggies?'_ I glared the idiot again. I grinned when I saw him to hide behind the sofa he was sitting on.

"What's this?" he asked when we had brought the stuff to him.

"Coffee. Don't tell me you actually are so stupid that you don't know what it is?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen this marker before. What kinda coffee is it?" He said, totally oblivious to what I just told him.

"It's the instant kind." Haruhi stated while watching him get excited about the coffee. I ignored the idiot's speech and saw people gather around us. _'Come on! It's just coffee.'_ Next thing I know, Haruhi was ordered to make them some coffee. I think Haruhi and I were thinking the same thing when three words popped into my mind: _'Stupid rich people'_

"Tamaki-sama is overreacting. That commoners coffee of yours can't possibly fit his tastes." I turned my head to see the person speaking. She had long red hair and was wearing that awful yellow _thing_. I glared at her. "Sorry. I was talking to myself." _'Talking to myself. Yeah right. You're just jealous.'_

I decided ignore the act that went on with Haruhi and the idiot, so I went to watch the twins.

"And then he woke up scared from a nightmare." other one of them laughed. _'From his aura, I think that's Hikaru.'_

"Hikaru! You promised you won't tell." the other said while sheading tears. _'That proved it.'_

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's face dropped. Then he took Kaoru's head between his hand and continued: "I'm sorry, Kaoru. But you just looked so cute back then. I couldn't resist." After that, the girls went crazy. _'You got to be kidding me.'_

I got bored of seeing those two so I turned my vision somewhere else, just in time to see two hosts to come inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late." said the short blonde boy, who reminded me of Shippo, riding the tall black haired guy. "Honey-kun, Mori-kun! We were waiting you." one of the girls said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi-kun at the Kendo-club." Honey-senpai said. _'It's still weird to call him –senpai. He looks so young and yet, he the oldest one of us.'_ After the girls started to yell again, I went to Haruhi who was talking to the certain glasses guy named Kyoua.

When I reached Haruhi, Honey came jumping onto her. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Do you want to come eat cake with us?"

"No, I don't like sweets." Haruhi answered.

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

"I don't really like bunnies either."

"You don't like Usa-can?" Honey whined. When Haruhi looked at the bunny he was holding, she took the bunny saying it was cute. From looking Honey's face and aura, you could tell he figured out she was a girl.

After Honey went away I listened Kyoua's explanation of the host club with Haruhi.

"Our club uses everyone's unique personality to be able to satisfy our customer's needs. Tamaki is the number one host, The King. 70% of the customers designate him." _'No way. The idiot is "The King"?'_

"By the way, you are doing trivial chores to us so you might be here until you graduate. You can run away, but then I hope you own a passport. My family's private police might come after you." _'Evil. Just simply evil.'_

"Kyaa!" I was alerted, that was Haruhi. But it seems like it was the idiot again. "You're not going to get girls like that." he said. "I'm not interested in that." Haruhi was starting to opposite this.

"It's a man's responsibility to make women happy." He started to blabber about how perfect he was.

"Who cares?" I jerked in and watched in amusement how the idiot went to cry into some corner. Soon he was up again telling what works on the girls when being a host. I looked at Haruhi when she was mumbling something to herself.

"Obnoxious!" was what she came up with. For some reason, watching the idiot having a breakdown is fun._ 'I should make a game from this.'_

The twins were now at both sides of Haruhi when she apologized to him.

"You know my lord, even if you taught him the basics…" "He lacks the looks. Even if you take off the glasses his eyes will appear even small-" Hikaru's sentence cut short when he took off her glasses. And for some reason every host came by when the idiot ran to Haruhi.

"What's so amazing about his ey-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the idiot interrupted me. _'What? He's so gonna get it. This is like dealing with Inuyasha.'_

"Hai!" they sprinted off with Haruhi.

"Kyoua, call my haitstylist. Mori senpai, go get us some contact lenses."

"Tama-chan, what about me?"

"Honey-senpai…Go eat some cake." the idiot said when pointing at Honey.

'_This is going out of hand soon…'_ I toughed while watching the scene before me. Apparently, they were giving Haruhi a makeover.

Next I saw the twins getting themselves kicked out from behind the curtain as they watched each other in revelation. _'Looks like they found out. This is getting interesting.'_

"Now, while Haruhi is getting ready." this time they were looking at me. "No." _'I am NOT going to changes so I can entertain those cows.'_

"But didn't you say you are working half of the debt and no less." I could see amusement from that glasses guys eyes. _'Curse you, Kyoua. Now they're gonna find out about me too.'_

"Fine. But only for Haruhi!" I took the suit from the grinning twins, glared at them and went to change in the bathroom.

**Normal POV**

"Senpai? Can I keep this?" Haruhi questioned when she came from behind the curtains.

"So cute! You look like a girl!" Tamaki stated. "You have now been promoted from trivial chores. You are now an official member of the Host club." he continued while pointing at Haruhi.

"A host?" Haruhi was a little confused now, but accepted it anyways.

"You know, I'm fine being a host. But I want longer breaks, I can't stand to talk to those yellow cows unless I have enough time to relax myself." Everyone turned their heads to talking Kagome. Those who weren't surprised seeing Haruhi, were now staring at Kagome. He looked completely different.

He didn't look nearly as messier as before, even though he had his jacket open and his hair was in a loose braid over his shoulder.

But no matter how much you would like to stare the transformation of those two, it was time to open host club once again.

**Hehe. Didn't expect it to end there, huh. I know I'm being mean, but I was writing this for so long and I wanted to end it. Sorry. I try not to end in such crappy places.**

**The next chapter is coing to be a little shorter, since it's gonna be the end of "episode" 1.**

**Don't forget to vote for the pairing.**


	3. Bullying and revelitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Current situation of the poll:**

**Kag/Hika 2**

**Kag/Nekozawa 2**

**Hika/Kag/Kao 2**

**Kag/Kyoya 4**

**Kag/Kao 1**

**The story continues.**

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey, Kagome? What are your hobbies?" asked one of the girls that were 'testing' me.

"My hobbies are archery, martial arts, studying and housework." _'And miko my duties.'_ I added in my head. I couldn't say that outloud.

"Why did you join in the host club?"

"To help out a friend."

"Really? That's so nice."

"Hnn." I was bored. What's the sense in this? I looked how others were doing and noticed them studying Haruhi. Then I saw the idiot raise his hand and waving us to him.

"What is it, idiot?" why did he call us. Even the yellow cows are less annoying than him.

"I wanted you to meet my customer, princess Ayanokoji." he motioned towards the jealous redhead from before.

"Nice to meet you." Haruhi greeted and got the idiot all over her. "Mori-senpai! Kagome-san! Help!" she screamed. Mori-senpai seemed to be very excited about saving her. So I took the idiots arms while Mori-senpai lifted Haruhi away from the idiot. Even though you couldn't see it from his expression, Mori-senpais aura revealed the fact about his discovery.

When I saw the aura of the jealous redhead, I knew something wasn't right.

**Normal POV**

Haruhi was running down the hallway, but stopped when she got past Ayanokoji.

"Tamaki fixed you up didn't he? You should do the same to your attitude." she said before both of them started going their own ways again. Unknowing there was someone hiding in the shadows.

"So I dropped it accidentally out of the window." Haruhi said to Ayanokoji, who was sitting before her.

"How unlucky. The bag suddenly to drop to the pond by itself? But to bother Tamaki-sama in order to get it out. You really don't realize that he's only interested in your background. He wouldn't adore you." she answered getting more serious as the sentence ended.

"So you're jealous?" Haruhi said back causing Ayonokoji to pull Haruhi in top of her while yelling and causing a commotion.

"Kyaaa! Haruhi got violent! Help me get him off!"

This caused the twins to pour water on them. Then Tamaki came and helped her stand up after Haruhi had gotten off her.

"How pitiful. To throw Haruhi's bag into the pond." he said while moving a strand of hair from Ayanokoji's face.

"But… You don't have any proof." she tried but was interrupted by Kagome: "Who said we don't?" he took few pieces of paper from her pockets and showed them to everyone. In the pictures there was Ayanokoji taking Haruhi's bag, opening the window, throwing the bag out and closing the window before leaving.

"But even without the proof, I can tell that Haruhi wouldn't do that. He isn't like that." Tamaki continued before the girl pushed Tamaki and ran away yelling: "Tamaki, you idiot!" Letting the girl go, he pointed at Haruhi: "From causing this situation, you have to get a thousand customers!"

"This is our only replacement uniform left. But it's better than staying wet right?" Kyoya popped up giving Haruhi a paper bag with the female uniform in it. "Thank you" Haruhi said and took the paper bag.

**Kagome's POV**

I was leaning on to one of the pillars in the room. I enjoyed seeing that red head get crushed, especially her face when she saw the pictures I took.

"Haruhi, I have some towels" the idiot said when he was moving some of the curtain. "Hey, idiot, that isn't…" I started but I wasn't in time. The idiot already saw Haruhi when she was taking off her shirt revealing the loose top under it.

"Haruhi? You're a girl?" he said after closing the curtain. "Biologically, yeah" she came from the changing area saying that she really didn't mind that they took her as a guy. I never thought that there would be anything more amusing than seeing the idiot havind a breakdown, until Haruhi told the idiot that he was cool back when he helped to find her lunch money, when I saw the idiot turning as red as a tomato. I wanted to see more.

So I went to Haruhi, lifted her chin a bit and said: "You know, you look so _cute_ that you can make that hideous dress look _bearable_." I said some part with a flirtious voice to add more effect. And it seemed to work, all, except the glasses guy and Mori-senpai, were blushing. Tamaki more than before, witch was really amusing.

"So if we're done. I have to go now. Bye." And so I left leaving the guys and Haruhi stand there frozen. _'Now that they all know. I can have more fun.'_

**There you go, chapter 3. It might take me a while to update again, since we're going on a little "vacation" if you can say so. Remember to vote for the pairing, I don't know when I stop it, but bear with me for a little while will ya.**


	4. Machmaking

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha.**

**Okay. I'm back with the chapter 4. I'm sorry this took a while since I had a really busy week and I was having no inspiration.**

**At this point I want to thank everyone who has alerted my story, me, added this story into favorites or reviewed. And of course those who read this at all. So, thank you.**

**The poll's situation:**

**Kag/Hika 2**

**Kag/Nekoz 6**

**Hika/Kago/Kao 7**

**Kag/Kyoya 8**

**Kag/Kao 1**

**To the story!**

**OOOOOO**

**Kagome's POV**

"Haa…finally done." Haruhi sighed hard enough for me to raise my head from my finished math homework. I hate math. "Thank you for coming with me, Kagome. With you around people stay away giving us some peace and quiet." she said looking irritated.

"No problem. I had nothing to do anyways." I answered back and looked the clock at the other side of the room. My eye twitched, I quickly packed my books, grabbed Haruhi and started running.

**OOOOOO**

"What the…?" I said. Haruhi and I had just arrived at the club room with a big hurry afraid we'll be late. And we found a jungle and the rest of the host club at the welcoming poses where they usually where.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the sight. Aside from the fact that the club room was transformed into a tropical forest everyone, except me and Haruhi, were wearing some kind of weird cloth. Honey-senpai had a yellow skirt witch had some purple flowers at the bottom and a blue belt. Mori-senpai was wearing purple Arabian pants with a yellow-orange shoulder-strap and he was holding a pineapple. Kyoya-senpai had pants too but they were dark green and there was no shoulder-strap. The twins had orange pants with blue checkered skirt on them, they were both holding a parasol. And the idiot, he was wearing a white dress of some sort and he was holding a fan.

"Who's ridiculous idea was to create a jungle in a middle of April?" I asked showing a little anger in my voice. "It's only ridiculous to fear the cold. This just shows our wonderful air conditioner that keeps us warm." the idiot stated while striking a pose.

"Bullcrap." I said and watched the idiot curl up in his emo corner once again.

**Host club is now open.**

"Kagome-kun? Is something wrong? There seems to be something bothering you." some girls asked me.

"No, everything is fine. I just think this tropical paradise is just plain stupid. I don't see the point in this." I lied. It was bothering me, no doubt. But the true reason was that last night, I felt something wasn't right. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I heard the host club is going to hold a dance party next week. Is it true?" I opened my eyes and stared at the girl. _'We're hosting a ball?'_ "Sorry, I don't know. Haven't heard of it yet. But I'll go and ask. Wait here."I left the squealing girls to find someone to ask.

I walked around a little while until I saw the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" I called them. "Huh? Kagome?"Hikaru was the one talking. "Is it true that we're holding a dance party? I was never informed." I glared them, making they regret that they didn't tell me. Within the time I joined the club, I got along with them and Haruhi better than anyone else.

"We just decided it. Tono was going to tell you today." Hikaru started and Kaoru ended. "We were so exited about going that we forgot to tell you. Like said it's a dance party. We dance, eat and everything else for the girls there." it was Kaoru's turn to talk. Then Hikaru took his head and: "Though I would like to spent it with you alone, Kaoru."

"Hikaru…Don't say that. But even so, me too." next the girls went crazy. I had an idea._ 'Heh. This is going to be fun.'_

"But Hikaru, you can't do that." I begun my play. "Huh, why not?" Hikaru let go of Kaoru's head and stood up while looking at me confused. "Because…" I leaned towards him and pulled him down at my eye level. "I want to be alone with you."

When letting go of Hikaru and walking back to my quests, I turned back to see the twins blush hard and told them: "I was gidding".

**OOOOOO**

"Tono, stop eating commoner's noodles." the twins said to the idiot.

I twitched at the word 'noodles'. While the others were talking about how Kasugasaki switched from Tamaki to me, I went to Tamaki, took stance and kicked the table in a way so the cup of noodles went with it.

"Gaahhh!" the idiot yelled as his meal flew away. "Don't eat that junk if you don't want to die." I said with a scariest voice I could manage while the others turned to us. Luckily the idiot was terrified, after that day, I learned to hate noodles.

"Waahhh! Okaa-san, Kagome is threatening me!" the idiot cried and turned to the others. "Okaa-san being who?" Kaoru asked turning to Kyoya. "From the status angle, that would be me."

"Oh ok. By the way, Haruhi. Do you know how to dance? It's for the ball." Hikaru asked Haruhi. "But I don't need to right? That's not part of my assignment, right?" I raised an eyebrow to the idiot's next idea. He was challenging her to learn waltz in a week or she has to reveal herself to the whole school. Stupid idea from a stupid idiot.

"Hey, Kagome, can _you_ dance?" "You need to come too." the twins came to lean on me from both sides. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't dance." I simply responded, there was no need for them to get their hopes up.

"Aww…Come on Kagome." they tried to change my mind all the way before I left home, but failing miserably. I sighed. This was going to be a long week.

**OOOOOO**

I watched how Haruhi and Kasugasaki were practicing waltz while the idiot was sulking in front of a window.

The twins had a fun time teasing the idiot so they didn't even notice how Haruhi had already stopped practicing and was havin a break.

I watched from the sidelines how Kasugasaki praised the color of the cup. Tamaki had an interesting aura when he heard her praise. I decided to screw with Kasugasaki a little bit.

"You seem to like tablewear." I said, plan getting into action. "N-n-n-no. I don't like them at all!" She blabbered out. She had some problems.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from the door. "I brought the teacups you ordered." the voice belonged to some deliver boy. I lost my interest on him and everyone so I took a good look at the things going around. There was really nothing else except Kasugasaki's aura that was so confusing I couldn't figure it out. She really did have some problems.

After a little conversation between Kyoya, Haruhi and the boy, I noticed that there was something going on with the boy and Kasugasaki.

When those two had left, I got to hear Kyoya's 'I already knew, but I saw no meaning to tell about it' thing again.

"So in other words, he's boring." I heard when I started to pay attention again.

"So let's make a plan." the idiot said. "For what?" "We are going to help them together!" _'Oh boy.'_ "Well count me out, I'm not gonna bother." I said and left home. I had enough of those idiots.

**OOOOOO**

"So we welcome you all to our little party tonight." the idiot greeted the ladies at the dance floor. Because of what happened a week ago, I had to come.

**Flashback**

_I was just opening the door to leave when Kyoya-senpai, or in this case the Shadow King, said: "Ah! Kagome, you have to pay for that table…"_

**Flashback ends**

'_Curse you Kyoya.'_ "Please enjoy yourselves. And at the end of the evening, the best dancer gets a kiss to the cheek from our king. Do your best." the said person told them all.

"Haruhi, you ok?" I asked. She didn't look like she was very thrilled about this. "Yeah, I just aren't used to these kinda parties." she said back to me. "It's fine. Me neither. Well I'm gonna go over there even though I'm not dancing. See ya, Haruhi." I said and went down.

"Ootoro?" I heard hem say, so I turned around for a second to see the idiot coming down with a nice flip. _'Whoa! Where has he learned how to jump like that?'_ I thought while watching them make a fuss about ootoro. I chose to ignore them and continued my way down. I smiled to myself, poor Haruhi.

**OOOOOO**

"Did you get her?" Kaoru asked when Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai came in with Haruhi.

"Listen, Haruhi. Change into this." Hikaru tossed a dress to Haruhi and pushed her into the changing area. "A little surprise gives a little spark to the party." Kyoya said to no-one. His face told me that he had something in his mind and I didn't like it. "You have twenty minutes before the party ends. Mr. Suzushima is already waiting at the planned room." he continued.

The twins did a fast make up to the dressed up Haruhi. She was wearing a pink dress and a wig. To be honest, she looked cute.

"Hey, what are you doing? We have guests to look f-" the idiot came in and blushed to the sight of Haruhi. He was left speechless even after she was gone.

"By the way. What trick did you use to get him in there." I asked the guys and they gave me a copy from the letter the twins and Kyoya wrote.

"You wrote THIS? Have you thougt about what Haruhi will do to you if she finds out?" I looked the guys while trying to keep my laugh in. "She won't do anything." "Yeah, she's Haruhi after all." the twins assured me. "Haruhi might not. But if she's the least bit bothered, I might." I threatened them and watched amused how even Kyoya got paler for a second. "Well then. Aren't the girls at the ball room wondering where we are." I said and took off.

**OOOOOO**

We watched as the couple, whose machmakers we have been, danced in the moon light. My thoughts about the idiot have changed a bit, his plan worked after all. '_I think I might start using his name now' ._Until it was the time for the party to end.

"Today's dancing queen is Kasugasagi Kanao! And the kiss from the king, has now changed to be from Higurashi Kagome!" the twins informed. "WHAT!" Tamaki and I yelled at the same time. "It's because Kyoya-senpai said that a little surprise gives a spark to the party." I glared at Kyoya. _'So this is what he was up to…'_ "Listen I'm not gonna…" "Haruhi's dept will be cut with a third." he interrupted me. "Well it's just to a cheek." I gave up.

I walked down the stairs in a quiet pace and then, I slipped into a banana peel. I fell down on Kasugasaki and kissed her to the lips by accident. "Aw crap. Sorry." I apologized to her while helping her up. The twins were eating bananas earlier. _'I'm gonna kill them!'_

**OOOOOO**

"Ah. By the way. Who wrote the letter to Suzushima? It was disturbing." Haruhi asked the next day when we had closed the Host club. When hearing that Kyoya-senpai broke his pen and the twins froze instantly. _'So they remember my threat from yesterday.'_ I stood up from my seat and walked to them. I glared at them, raised my hands, when the twins closed their eyes, I put my hands on top of their heads and ruffled their hair a bit and said: " It was a funny letter, but don't do it again. " I took my hands off and headed home.

**OOOOOO**

**So here it was, hope you enjoyed, I spent half a day at this. I made this chapter from Kagome's view and I'll probably do the rest too except at some necessary parts like the important parts without Kagome. If you want from other views more then say. I'm going to try at least.**

**I'm gonna end the poll to the next chapter so you have the last chance to vote for the pairing.**


	5. The Physical Examination

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Inuyasha or Ouran, would I be doing fanfiction about it?**

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Here's chapter 5 of Kagome goes Ouran.**

**Okay! The poll has come to an end. It's really nice how many of you actually voted. Thanks for them, 'cause here's the top three and with how many votes!**

**Kyoya/Kagome 14**

**Hikaru/Kagome/Kaoru 12**

**Nekozawa/Kagome 11**

**Don't worry though, I might make some stories with the pairings who lost.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**OOOOOO**

**Normal POV**

The Higurashi shrine was empty and quiet. No room had lights on. No movement was made in the cool night, except for one figure shooting out of his bed.

"Gah!" a girl yelled while turning the lights on and opening her window. "Where is it? Where is it coming from? This weird feeling." she said and looked the stars in the sky. She bit her lower lip in frustration while the night breeze blew through her raven black hair.

Unknown by her, in front of the long stairs going up to the shrine, there was a person standing and listening the yells of the girl up in the Higurashi shrine.

"We can meet soon. Just wait for me okay, okaa-san." the person whispered into the wind and walked away.

**OOOOOO**

The host club was doing a cherry blossom viewing banquet. Everyone was enjoying the blossoms and the nice mood. However Kagome wasn't in a mood to waste his time on it. To be honest, his mood was so bad you could cut it with a knife. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by others.

"Kagome-kun. Is something wrong?" one of the girls asked the gloomy boy sitting in front of her. "Hn." was the only answer from him. Actually that was almost the only answer anyone got from him the hole day. Even the girls were getting a bit worried now and one of them went to ask the rest of the host club did they knew what was wrong with him.

And like the rest of the day, Kagome was in his own thoughts not noticing a thing around him. _'What was that feeling? It's coming more often now, almost every single night. It feels a little familiar too. Just what is it?'_

"-e, -gome. KAGOME!" hearing sudden yelling next his ear, he dropped down from his seat.

"What!" he yelled back to whoever it was. Looking around him he saw that every member from the club had gathered around him.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow to their concerned faces. "And here I thought you said you were a martial artist." Hikaru said earning a glare from Kagome. "We were worried about you." Haruhi continued after Kagome got back to his seat.

"Worried? Why?" he was now officially confused. He had to admit he wasn't paying attention, but he would never say that outloud.

"Well… You aren't acting normal. You're just thinking, don't answer properly and you don't even pay attention to what's happening around you like a normal person. Well Tamaki-senpai doesn't do that either, but he's an airhead." Haruhi said muttering the last part.

"Everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Kagome countered and stood up. "I'm gonna take a break." he said and left towards the place without customers, only to be bothered by Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins.

"Haruhi, Kagome. Have you two decided what elective courses you're going to take?" the twins said throwing their arm over the mentioned teens. Hikaru's hand was over Haruhi's and Kaoru's hand over Kagome's shoulder.

"We should take the same courses, since we're in the same class." the twins were now smirking to Tamaki.

Kagome had it, he couldn't stand hearing that madness anymore. He was just about to leave when he heard the twins say: "Don't worry they'll find out. The physical examination is going to be soon."

Kagome froze. _'Physical examination… This isn't good, like I don't have enough problems already. Crap. What am I supposed to do?'_ he thought and slowly made his way back to his quests. He had to really think about this later.

**OOOOOO**

Kagome was really tired. She hadn't slept well last night. The odd presence appeared again. And not to mention she had trouble sleeping, the physical examination was bothering her.

She was walking towards school an hour early just because she couldn't sleep. She was thinking so hard, she didn't notice the strange presence come back and walked past a young man who stopped her seconds after.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said knocking Kagome out of her thoughts. When Kagome turned around, her eyes widened visibly. Even though she didn't yet know it, two of her problems have just been solved.

**OOOOOO**

Later after the host club, they were having a meeting. Tamaki was in his own little world and clearly needed to be waken up. Almost all hosts were there looking at him, except for Kagome and Haruhi, who weren't yet there.

After they made comments about his fantasies he got up and said: "No need to be jealous. This is like a romance-comedy where me and Haruhi are the main characters."

Kagome heard the last part and came in, unnoticed by Tamaki, just in time to hear him say: "Everyone else are the homo-side characters."

"Who is a homo-side character?" Kagome said with a voice that could kill standing behind Tamaki.

"But you do realize that if they find out she's a girl, she has to leave the host club." Kagome came from behind the broken Tamaki and walked forwards the others muttering that 'There's gonna be a lot of guys confessing to her' and 'Lucky I'm in the same class with her'.

"Sorry I'm late." Haruhi apologized when she came in. "Don't worry, Haruhi. Your secret will be safe!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi, let go of her and made a plan called: Oparation! Hide Haruhi's gender!

While the others were making a plan, Kagome turned to Haruhi: "Hey. If you don't want to go through whatever crap they come up with, come to me okay?"

"Uh, sure? Nice to know that you're yourself again, Kagome. What happened?"

"I found an answer to my problems." Kagome answered mystically and left Haruhi to laugh to herself about people finding out. He went to lean on some wall looking out of the window. He indeed solved two problems with one meeting.

**Flashback**

"_Shippo?" Kagome said staring at the man who just stopped her. The man had orange hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes and an interesting aura._

"_Long time no see. Okaa-san." the man identified as Shippo greeted Kagome._

"_I can't believe this. You are really here. You've grown." she was still staring at her adopted son from feudal era. 500 years ago he was still a small pup, but in those 500 years he had grown into a man. He was hiding his demonic features, but you could still recognize him._

"_So, why are you dressed up as a guy?"_

"_Side-effects from the closed well."_

"_Oh, ok. Anyway I'm not the only one who survived. Sesshomaru and Kirara are alive too."_

"_Really! How are they?"_

"_Well Sesshomaru owns the Taisho-corporation, I'm his assistant, and Kirara is Kirara."_

"_You got to be kidding me. Can I meet Sesshomaru?"_

"_He's the one who sent me to get you, and sent me to check on you at nights."_

"…_So you were the weird presence I sensed from time to time." Kagome grabbed her son's ear and pulled._

"_Ahh! Okaa-san! It wasn't me! Sesshomaru made me do it! He was going to rip my tail off if I showed myself earlier!"_

"_Fine. So lead the way I want to talk to him before I go to school and I don't want to be late."_

"_H-hai, okaa-san."_

_Shippo took Kagome to a huge mansion not too far from the school. When talking to Sesshomaru she found out what happened to the most of the demons when in modern era. And after a short glaring contest, they decided to tell what happened to everyone else after the well closed later._

_Sesshomaru asked Kagome if she wanted to live with them. She wasn't really fond of the idea and declined, but accepted help in money business. Before leaving she asked if Sesshomaru would help her in her problem about the physical examination and about keeping her true gender in secret. He promised to help._

_Last thing she was told was to come visit after school to get Kirara who would be living with her from now on. And so she left to school happier she had been in ages._

**Flashback end**

**Next day**

"So, what's the physical examination like with rich people?" Haruhi asked from the twins as they walked towards the examination area. "The same. It can't be very different from poor people can it?" Hikaru answered as Haruhi prepared to open the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kagome commented from behind them.

Haruhi opened the door. Behind the door was two lines, one line with nurses and one with doctors. The twins made their way to behind the curtains of one area while Haruhi was completely broken.

"Fujioka-sama, Come with me." a nurse came to Haruhi and took her hand. She obeyed and started walking. On their way to her examination area, Haruhi saw Mori and Honey dressed up as doctors. "They are here in case something happens. Brings a nice touch to the operation doesn't it?" Kyoya popped up behind her and explained about the examination.

When Heruhi left towards somewhere else again, Kagome took notice about the weird man who bumped onto Kyoya. The guy was messy and was wearing the doctor's coat. Kagome watched the guy go with narrowed eyes before walking to Kyoya.

"Say, that guy. He wasn't a doctor was he?" he said and looked up to Kyoya. Kyoya looked back a bit surprised before a smile crawled into his face. "No, it seems like he's not." he answered and turned to go to Haruhi.

Kyoya managed to take few steps towards the way he was going to go before Kagome stopped him saying: "By the way, you can call to your 'special male student doctor' and say that Haruhi isn't coming. I'll take her with me to a special friend of mine."

Kyoya turned to see Kagome amazed, he didn't tell about that to anyone else but the doctor herself. After reviving from his little shock, he made his way towards the place where Tamaki had just embarrassed himself while playing to be Haruhi.

Kagome touched the sighing Haruhi to gain her attention. After getting it she helped her up and informed: "Haruhi, come on. There's a friend of mine over at one the special student room where I'm going to go to. He can keep a secret." He took her hand and left the room.

**OOOOOO**

The twins, Kyoya, Mori and Honey were walking at one of the hallways. They turned around towards some girls who were talking about some doctor who they thought was a pervert.

"So I was right after all. That guy I saw really wasn't from our hospital." Kyoya muttered while in thought.

"So where was he heading?" some guy asked the shocked girl. "I think towards the special student room."

The guys froze for a second and then turned to go to Haruhi.

**OOOOOO**

"Oh! Hi Kagome! You're here! I guess this is Haruhi, right?" a man in his twenties turned in his chair, got up and walked to Kagome.

"Hi, Shippo. Haruhi, this is Shippo, my friend. He's a little childish, but pay it no mind." Kagome stepped forwards and gave Haruhi a happy kind of smile she had never seen before. "Aww. Kagome. Oh well, you can change behind those curtains. I have to get my stuff I forgot so I'll be right back." he sighed and took off.

Kagome's smile changed a bit before it disappeared. "I have to go too. I won't be far though. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." he too left the room, leaving Haruhi alone.

**OOOOOO**

Kagome walked towards back the room she came from. She was keeping a nice slow pace. "Kagome!" She heard the yell and turned around. She saw the host club running to her panicked.

"Kagome, where's Haruhi?" Tamaki took Kagome's shoulders and shook her to get answers. "At the special student room. Why?" she raised an eyebrow while she was getting out of Tamaki's grip. "There's some kind of pervert who was going towards there." Kaoru told her keeping his cool.

"What!" They turned around to see Shippo. "You mean there's a pervert in the same room with Haruhi-chan?" he said. "Who are you?" Kyoya asked annoyed by the fact that he too was wearing a doctor's coat, but wasn't recognized by Kyoya.

"He's Shippo. The friend of mine I was going to. He forgot something so he was going to get it from he's car." Kagome hurried to explain why Kyoya didn't know him. "So Haruhi really is alone with the pervert. Let's hurry!" Tamaki screamed and begun running, soon followed by the others.

**OOOOOO**

"Tama-chan kick!" Tamaki yelled while kicking the weird man from before to the head.

"One, the beautiful looks that attract attention." Hikaru and Kaoru stepped behind Haruhi. "Two, the rich men without fear." Kyoya stepping out of the shadows. "Three, the gentlemanship that…" "…cannot overlook the evil in this world." Mori standing scary continued by Honey.

"We, the Ouran Host Club…" Tamaki started. And the others continued: "Have come fo-"

"Are full of idiots." Kagome interrupted. "This guy runs a clinic in the neighbor town. Yabu, right?"

"…Right. How do you know?" the man stared at Kagome, just like everyone else. "Shippo." The said man took some papers from his bag and handed them to Kagome.

"I investigated a bit. Your little clinic sucks and your wife and daughter left you because of that. You're here to see your daughter who goes to public Ourin High School." she read from the papers and raised her head. "Only problem is that this is the Ouran Academy. Your daughter could never go to this school, especially if she's from such a poor clinic." she shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So here's a map. Good bye." she handed a piece of paper to the man and pushed him out of the room.

She sighed. "Now that that's out of the way, you guys should get out. If you don't you're going to be the only perverts here." Kagome looked the guys evilly. Tamaki got mad. "What about you? You're a guy too." Tamaki was nearly breathing in her face. "I am leaving." she glared at the now shivering Tamaki who just got himself dragged out.

"So I'll leave then. Bye, Shippo!" Kagome waved at Shippo and left.

**OOOOOO**

Kyoya was sitting in his room glaring at the wall in front of him. He was furious. Someone beat him in getting information.

' _How did he find out all that. First he figured out that that guy wasn't really a doctor, then he said he was going to have his friend to examine Haruhi and lastly he figured out so much about him without the guy knowing it.'_

He started smiling to the wall. _'This is interesting though. I need to investigate this a little more.'_

**OOOOOO**

**There it was, chapter 5.**

**There wasn't much between Kyoya and Kagome here, but it's a nice start towards it isn't it.**

**This was made with the normal pov because I thought it would fit. Kagome is referred as a girl in the parts that she was alone at the start or if it is more from her angle.**


	6. Host Club's new manager

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Sorry this took so long to update. I was moving this with one day first, then another day and so on. Thanks for the reviews. And speaking about reviews, one of them reminded me and I'll explain some things about the last chapter.**

**In the last chapter, Shippo came in disguised as a doctor to do Kagome's examination for two reasons; One, if Shippo had transformed Kagome's body into a guys body, I would've had a lot of problems later to explain it to the Host Club when they find out she's a girl. Two, I wanted the Host Club to meet Shippo for reasons I don't yet know myself.**

**To the 6:th chapter!**

**OOOOOO**

**Kagome's POV**

I was running at the hallway's of the Ouran High School. I ignored the teachers' yells and just kept on running. I was late from the Host Club and had to run all the way from the other side of school yards. I was taking a break before the club under a peaceful place under a nice tree and accidentally fell asleep.

'_They're going to kill me for this!'_ I thought and before I knew it, I tripped. I cursed and looked what came into my way.

In my feet there was a cat doll, witch could've creeped me out if I never had gone into the feudal era. I picked the doll up and checked it for any damage. The doll was unharmed but I sensed a weird aura around it.

I thought it looked a little familiar, so I stuffed it into my schoolbag and took off running again.

**OOOOOO**

**Normal POV**

Haruhi was watching the scene going on with Honey and Mori. "How does everyone cry so easily?" she wondered and made her way towards the twins and the door. She was about to ask it from them but was heavily interrupted when the door suddenly flew open.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Kagome yelled and gained everyone's attention. But soon they lost their interest and turned away leaving Haruhi to spot something on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" she kneeled to the ground and picked it up. "Because of this?" Haruhi rose from the ground and looked the twins blaming them and swinging the bottle of teardrops she picked up in front of Hikaru.

"Isn't using these cheating." Haruhi glared the twins who just played with her once again.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome questioned while he raised an eyebrow with an icy face that could rival Sesshomaru. He spotted the small bottle of teardrops in Haruhi's hand.

"Are those teardrops?" he asked and snatched the drops from Haruhi. "Well that explains few things." Kagome then shrugged and turned away throwing the bottle over his shoulder about to walk away, but stopped when he noticed someone near the corner of the room.

The twins of course went straight to her while Tamaki went to scold them and did his 'prince' act to her. Kagome got once again time to enjoy Tamaki getting crushed. But his amusement chanced to a surprise when the new girl came and jumped onto Kyoya.

The members of the Host Club, including Kyoya, were now officially confused.

**OOOOOO**

**Kagome's POV**

After the customers left, we were talking to the girl who introduced herself as Houshakuji Renge, who apparently has marked herself as Kyoya's fiancé. Somehow, I didn't like that idea.

"It was love at first sight. It is amazing how a person can be so selfless, showing affection to flowers, and picking up an injured kitten." while the others made a complete circus out of it, I went to Kyoya and confirmed something.

"She's not really your fiancé is she." I asked, no said, I knew she wasn't. "Nope. I have never seen her in my life." he answered.

"Thought so. I recall playing one game where was a guy who did those things. If I remember correctly the game was called Ukidoki Memorial, or something like that. There was this guy called Ichijo. You look kinda like him. To be honest, everyone here looks like one of the guys in that game, except Haruhi." I mumbled in thought.

When I finally noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me weirdly, I simply asked: "What?" not realizing that I screwed up telling them I played that game.

"Kagome. You have played that game? Isn't it some kind of dating game?" Hikaru was the first to talk. I resisted the urge to raise my hand onto my mouth and tried to come up with an excuse. I didn't come up with one.

"We didn't know you liked that kind of games." Haruhi stated, her aura revealed that she was little happy about something but disturbed too. Who wouldn't be. "Umm…that…I really…uh." I blabbered a while when I noticed a black door in the wall.

"What's that?" I pointed at the door and luckily everyone forgot me when they saw the door. The door opened revealing a cloaked figure, who looked awfully familiar. For some reason Tamaki freaked out. "Someone of you has my Belzeneff. I dropped it on the floor." the guy turned towards me.

Then I got it, I figured where I saw the guy before. "I have it. Just a sec, Nekosawa-senpai." I turned around to get the doll from my bag."You know him?" Tamaki yelled from the place he was standing. "Not really. I met him once." I answered and made my way to Nekosawa-senpai the doll in my hands.

I gave him the doll and before he left, he thanked me and whispered: "If you're interested, come to join the dark magic club, shikon no miko." in a voice only I can hear it. "I'm afraid I have to say no. I'm not into dark magic." I whispered back.

When Nekozawa-senpai was gone, Tamaki started to blabber about going into a cursed class or something. I took it as a sign to leave and so I disappeared from sight.

**OOOOOO**

"I thought about it and I think if she becomes our manager, Haruhi might revive her girly side. And it can't be accomplished if the only friends in her class are those reckless twins and that scary Kagome!" Tamaki was at it again, I was so tired about my talk with Sesshomaru yesterday, that I didn't mind about Tamaki's idiocy.

"Everyone! I baked cookies!" I turned around to see Renge with cookies and smirked at the 'phony prince' as Renge calls him. If there was something that could make me feel better was Tamaki's misfortune.

While Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai got chased around, Haruhi took a cookie. "These are good." she said and next Hikaru was in front of her taking a bite from the cookie in her mouth. Moments later Kaoru licked some crumbs from her cheek.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. This was going to be fun. "Hey Hikaru you too have crumbs next to your mouth." I took his chin turned his head a little and licked the crumbs away. I backed away and grinned inside my head as I saw both Hikaru and Kaoru blush at this. "Getting serious. Give me one of those cookies."

I took one cookie and tasted it. "Hey. These aren't actually that bad." I grinned at Renge. "You should've just added a little more sugar." I walked to lean on some wall. _'Wait did I saw her blush?'_ I shook my head. _'Nah. Must've been my imagination.'_

"No, no, no! You're not good enough!" I turned around. I never reached to the wall. "Kyoya-sama is the only one who doesn't need to change! You lack the dark side!" I blinked at this. "It's only a matter of time until the girls get bored. I will change you!" I walked back to the others. This might be fun.

"Starting from you!" she pointed at Honey-senpai. "You are too cute. You're a kid! So you become a bully!" Honey freaked out as I frowned. "You…" she pointed at Mori-senpai. "…are the underling of your friend!" I could see Mori-senpai was irritated inside.

Next, she pointed at the twins. "You two will be basketball players that have closed themselves in their own little world!" I clenched my hands. "Haruhi is constantly bullied and Tamaki is the lonely prince!"

The she pointed at me and said: "You are a rebel and no-one has ever accepted you as you are!" I started shaking lightly as she told Kyoya he is perfect. When Tamaki tested his own role and Renge praised him, I snapped.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" everyone turned to me surprised. I glared at Renge. "Just what gives you the power to change how people are? Have you actually met anyone who have suffered the way you're making us act! Do you actually know how it feels like not to be accepted the way you are, closed up in a shell to deflect the damage!" I grinned my teeth before continuing: "I know how it's like, I know people who have been mentally scarred when they were little!"

I walked up to Renge. I grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her closer to my face. "If you don't know how it's like…" I lowered my voice to the point it sounded I'm going to murder someone. "…then don't act like you have the power to change people."

"Ka-Kagome. Just…let her go. It's ok." Haruhi managed to talk first. I glared at her. She backed away. Then Tamaki came in. "Kagome. Let go of her." he ordered me stepping between me and Haruhi. I looked him into the eyes for a second and seeing the determination to protect, I let go of Renge.

"Do what you want, but I won't have any part at this." I turned around and left with memories from the feudal era rolling inside my head.

**OOOOOO**

I was sitting at one of the windows. For some reason that crazy girl made the character changing into a movie.

I followed as Renge called two nasty looking guys and asked them something. Then she called Haruhi. I definitely didn't like where this was going. I begun listening their conversation.

"What do you mean appereance?" the first guy asked. "We need villains to this movie." I narrowed my eyes, did she have any idea what she was doing. "I heard their parents belong to the Japanese mafia." she continued.

"What the? Our parents have nothing to do with this!" The other guy was now yelling at Renge and then he pushed her towards some stuff. Before she hit them, Haruhi came between Renge and the stuff.

"They are right you know. You can't do that to people. It's wrong to classify them." Haruhi said after recovering quickly. I watched as Tamaki came into the scene and was just about to crab the other guy's collar when I decided to step in.

I jumped out from the second floor window and with a small flip landed right in front of Tamaki. "Hands off. He did nothing wrong. Renge was the one who started this." I turned to Renge as the guys ran away and Tamaki went Haruhi.

"Did you get all this?" she asked from the cameraman after the little scene between Tamaki and Haruhi.

I was about to end her little determination boost, but Kyoya broke the camera getting everyone's attention. "Someone recording host club doing violence would become a problem." he explained himself. Apparently Renge just realized he wasn't what she thought he was.

"Why do you say that? You're supposed to be a loving person who would say 'Don't worry about it.' and let it be. So why…?" At this point I started my little speech: "Because that's not how Kyoya is." I watched Renge fall to ground before continuing:

"Do you get it now? You can't change people to something else just because you don't like them." I walked up to her. "You need to learn to accept people as who they are and get to know them. So what if Kyoya was a little different from what you imagined." I reached my hand as an attempt to help her up. "Same thing happened to me once too. I met this one guy who played tough and seemed like a jerk. Later on when I got to know the person, he turned out to be really nice." I showed her a small smile as she took my hand. "Just don't try to change people anymore, 'kay?"

She nodded to me and we started to head home.

**OOOOOO**

"We liked the film. I was really nice." we watched as our customers were squealing in front of us.

"Kyoya. What is this?" I demanded an answer from him as he was writing into the little notebook of his. "I removed the violence despise from the fact that I destroyed the camera." he answered. I glared at him. _'Just when did he..?'_

"Hello, everyone." I turned to see Renge standing there greeting us. _'Wasn't she supposed to go back to France?'_

"I noticed my true feelings towards the kindness who helped me even though it's a bit harsh at times." she came to me and took my hands before continuing: "This is love isn't, Kagome." My eye twitched.

She started to remind me of a certain wolf demon who claimed I was his woman. This was the same, except for me being the woman part.

'_This is going to be really troublesome.'_ I thought as she dragged me away to somewhere, since the school was now over.

**There it was again. Hope you liked it because I worked all day in this and had problems on some parts.**

**Yes, there wasn't much romance in this, except for Haruhi, Tamaki and Renge, but it's because I couldn't fit anything in.**

**Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Twins' fight

**Hello again. Sorry this is so late, I had some unfinished schoolwork.**

**Disclaimer: This wouldn't be fanfiction if I would own something else than the story. Who knows, maybe I don't own that either…?**

**OOOOOO**

**Normal POV**

Kagome walked around the third music room. She was trying to find some relieve to her boredom. She came up with none until she walked to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Let's play 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" the twins said were both wearing a green hat so no one could tell which one is the another. The girls in front of them were still thinking when Haruhi walked past them: "What a stupid game."

Kagome raised an eyebrow to their conversation and went closer to see what Tamaki was fussing about this time.

"I said that you can update our clubs webpage in condition you take it seriously!" Tamaki yelled at the twins. "We did. We worked the whole night on it." At this Kagome was now truly listening. "And you came up with this?" Tamaki was furious and opened the laptop he was carrying, revealing pictures with Haruhi and Kagome without a shirt revealing a well build male chest.

While Kagome was examining at one picture of herself on the computer, she was listening Tamaki with only one ear now and so she missed something that looked like a blush on Kyoya's face.

When Kagome finally snapped out of her trance she heard Haruhi say she's not the twins' toy. And soon after, a black door appeared on the wall. "Hello, Nekozawa-senpai. Here to make me join into the club again?" Kagome said idly.

"You get your own Beelzenef, as a present." he answered creepily. Kagome sighed as Tamaki was freaking out again.

"Why are you talking through that little creak?" the twins questioned also ignoring Tamaki. "He doesn't like places with light." Kagome told them and turned her head to Tamaki, who was currently telling a story about being cursed and walking into Greek class by mistake. "Oh come on, Tamaki. If you could curse a person just by staying with a person, I would have done that to you a long time ago." Kagome said.

"If you write a person's name on the back of this doll, that person will suffer misfortune." Nekozawa moved to beside Tamaki and Kyoya while Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't have much time to do so, since the twins were pointing a flashlight to Nekozawa. Before he was able to run away, Kagome snatched his cloak and held him still while glaring to the twins daring to them to continue. When the light was turned off by the now white colored twins, she helped Nekozawa to his black door whispering: "Ne, you do know you need at least some kind of power to be able to curse, right?"

"Of course, but making them think otherwise is fun. Don't you think?" he answered and earned a muffled laugh from Kagome, who answered back: "You're right on that. Bye Nekozawa-senpai. See ya."

After walking back to the others, she found Haruhi being bothered by the twins again. "Hey, Haruhi. At the next holiday, can we come to your house?" "Why?" "'Cause we're interested" "No" Kagome sweatdropped at their conversation. But went closer when they made Haruhi play which one is Hikaru game, but not before they made her play it. "Kagome. If we win, we get to visit your home. Now…" Kagome sighed. "…Which one is Hikaru?" they came in front of her smiling way too sweetly. "That's Hikaru and that's Kaoru." Kagome pointed both of the twins in the order she said their names.

"Wr…" they started but got interrupted by Kagome: "I'm not wrong. You're Hikaru. I'm right. You won't come to my home. End of story." Kagome watched as the twins tried to hide their surprised and confused face by going to Haruhi.

They ended up standing there looking stupid when Haruhi did the same Kagome did, except without she is the superior 'I am better than you' type of talk.

Kagome followed the situation as Haruhi told some girls that Hikaru is a little meaner that Kaoru, which followed as the twins fighting. Kagome tried not to laugh at when Kaoru just said that Hikaru likes Haruhi.

She was almost suffocating herself when Renge came from the ground telling that there's four-sided relationship around Haruhi. Two being the twins, one would be Tamaki and the last one would be Kagome, which wasn't true. She didn't like Haruhi that way. Kagome liked her as a friend, not as a lover.

"You weird person!" "Who's the one with the bad sleeping form and always falling off bed!" "Erotic wimp!" "Pervert!" As the twins were quarreling more and more, Kagome couldn't hold her laughing anymore and was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

While the others didn't seem to notice Kagome's uncontrollable laughing, Kyoya walked to her: "I seem to fail seeing the fun in this." Kagome turned a bit so she could see him and tried to speak without succeeding in it.

After a little while Kagome managed to get up and explain. "Sorry about that. It's just so silly argument. It's stupid to fight because of something so silly. Not to mention those insults are too funny" she smiled and almost started laughing again, but decided to leave since there was nothing to see anymore, just a stupid fight about a stupid thing.

**OOOOOO**

The next day Kagome almost died again laughing. Hikaru came in with his hair dyed pink and Kaoru with his hair blue, and they fought again. Not to mention they weren't even serious.

At the cafeteria at lunch, they were arguing about their food. Kagome was sitting with Haruhi, since she came to see that the twins are ok, so Kagome came with her. Kagome sat in front of Haruhi grinning at the hilarious scene that occurred there. Haruhi liked the school food and Hikaru ate the piece of jelly ment for Haruhi.

After the club was closed, the host club, excluding the twins, were talking about how the twins were wasting the clubs money with their fighting.

"You don't have to feel guilty, Haruhi, even though the twins fight is because of your little comment" Kagome rolled her eyes at Kyoya. He's trying to make her feel responsible of this and make her do something to them. He succeeded in it.

**OOOOOO**

Next day the host club was closed because the twins were still throwing things at each other and there was a huge pile of stuff on the ground.

Kagome sighed, she knew exactly why were they faking and exactly when they were going to stop. _'All for such a silly reason. Good thing a made them spit it out yesterday before they left. Otherwise I would kill them now.'_

"I'm the one troubled, I have the same face as you do. I hate you!" Hikaru yelled at his twin standing further away. "Those are my lines. Look! The curse doll I bought from Nekozawa! Beelzenef!" Kaoru yelled back. Kagome rolled her eyes inside her mind, of course Nekozawa wouldn't mention the thing about the powers you need to have.

Kagome was in her own thoughts and missed Kaoru writing something to the dolls back. "Enough already! Don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are guilty so make up already!" Kagome raised her head after hearing Haruhi yell. Kagome was surprised at what Haruhi did, but still she expected it.

"If you don't stop, I won't let you visit my home, never!" she continued. Kagome facepalmed. _'There it is…'_

"So if we make up, we can go to your home?" the twins were smirking. They won. Haruhi turned the doll around and looked at the text there. It said 'Fail' From this she knew she screwed up.

Kagome almost started laughing again when the twins hit their little act again. During this the others were frozen solid. "Well about time you guys stopped that fake fight, it was getting on my nerves" Kagome spoke waking everybody up.

"You knew too! And didn't tell us?" Tamaki was crying to Kagome now. "Hey, I was bored too."

**OOOOOO**

"Which one is Hikaru?" the twins were playing their little game again, this time with their hair colored. "Umm…that one?" one of the girls said pointing the pink headed Kaoru. "Correct!" the twins said together and didn't notice Haruhi walking by.

"You shouldn't be lying to your customers." Haruhi said while she positioned the groceries she was carrying better and walked away, Hikaru and Kaoru watching her go.

Only Kagome was barely able to read their emotions at the time. Kaoru held the feeling of understanding and concern for his brother, while Hikaru's head was rolling around Haruhi.

At her position against a wall next to Kyoya, Kagome smiled. _'Those two remind me of Shippo when he was young…wait I take that back, he's still the same.'_ Thinking that, she smiled even wider, evilly this time.

"Hey, Kyoya" Kagome turned her head to the said shadow king still smiling very smugly. Kyoya made a sound to say he was listening, not turning his look from the computer screen he was looking at.

"You're always making pictures or videos or whatever stuff you can from us to sell them to our customers, aren't you?" Again Kyoya just nodded unaware of the coming thing out of Kagome's mouth. "Why don't you do something from yourself. The rest of us have been humiliated already .A shirtless picture would be enough. That would be interesting." At this Kyoya stopped typing for a second. Kagome smirked and started making her way towards her customers. "I'll look forward to it." Kagome said as final and left.

After Kagome turned around to go away, Kyoya raised his head from the computer and looked at Kagome's distancing form with a surprise and a small blush in his face.

**There you go. A nice little Kag/Kyo in the end, eh?**

**Sorry, there was really nothing interesting happening and there's so much things from Kagome's sight. I just haven't written for a while.**

**Well, there's nothing else, so bye!**


	8. Tropical Jungle

**Hey there again, here's chapter 8. I left episode 6 from the anime on purpose, because if I remember correctly, it's not in the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Though enough with the blabbering. On with the story.**

**OOOOOO**

**Normal POV**

'_Damn!'_ thought Kyoya, as he searched information about Kagome. So far he had found about her missing school days caused by her so called illnesses even though there was no medical records done. He was also now well aware about her family's death and of course about her true gender.

'_I understand her coldness considering the fact that her family's dead and dressing up as a boy could be because of our girl's uniform, she did say it's ugly.' _Kyoya typed few things into his computer before returning to his thoughts again.

'_What I don't get is where and why was she missing school. Or where does she get the money to pay for keeping up the shrine, I don't think she's working anywhere. There's also the fact that, for some reason, she knows Shippo Akitsune, one of the two owners of the Taisho corporation.' _Kyoya rubbed his temples as his head was starting to hurt.

Higurashi Kagome was a mystery that would take a while to solve.

**OOOOOO**

"You got to be kidding me" said the very edge Kagome. In front of her there was a tropical paradise and next to her, a stunned Haruhi and Tamaki who was apparently the one to come up with the idea.

_Flashback_

_Haruhi and Kagome were exiting the school together. They thought they could go to some grocery store together too. They thought they would succeed in it too, that is before the twins showed up._

_Hikaru snatched Haruhi as Kaoru somehow managed to grab Kagome and stuff her into the limo that appeared out of nowhere and drove away._

_Flashback end_

"This place was built for those people who need to relax and don't have time or good enough health to travel. It's opening next month." Kagome turned her head towards Kyoya. _'Really, Kyoya? Really? I knew you like to brag, but about that. Low'_

'_Oh well. Might as well go and have a drink.' _And so Kagome took off to find some juice.

**OOOOOO**

"But I don't want a bikini." The twins, Tamaki and Kagome were listening Haruhi's complaining from outside of the girl's changing room.

"Hey! This is cute." heard the voice of one of the maid girls hired to help Haruhi. "But it's just some strings" Haruhi continued. After hearing that, Tamaki fainted as Kagome just raised her eyebrow.

**OOOOOO**

"So why aren't you guys swimming?" Haruhi and Kagome turned towards Hikaru and Kaoru who were seemingly wondering why Kagome wasn't wearing a swimsuit or why Haruhi had a jacket.

"Or are you guys one of those people who sink like a rock?" "No. We can swim like any other person. We're just not interested in this kind of place." Kagome explained while Haruhi felt like going home.

Kagome left after Haruhi started explaining about a plastic pool. Soon she found herself next to Kyoya.

"Do you need something, Kagome?" he asked as Kagome came to stand next to him. "Just a way to go home. I have something to do" she answered without noticing how Kyoya's eyes were hidden by the shine in his glasses. "Your priestess duties?" "Yes my priestess du…" _'Wait he… how does he know about..?'_ Kagome turned to see Kyoya's handsome smirking face to see if she heard right. Unfortunately for her, she did.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? After all, you should know that I keep myself informed. The others don't know." Kyoya talked like it was some kind of thing only he would be able to know. "You must know a lot about me then." as Kagome said that she realized how she really should've not been surprised about it.

"A lot, but not all. Like why did it seem like you disappeared from earth from time to time." Kagome's eyes widened a bit while she listened. "I have searched every possible thing about you and yet I find myself having even more questions."

Kagome turned fully towards Kyoya now as she narrowed her eyes and asked: "What kind of questions?"

"What is your connection to Shippo Akitsune?" Kagome crossed her hands in front of her chest. "I said he's an old friend of mine, remember?" At this Kyoya smirked a bit wider than before. "It seemed to me that he holds some sort of respect towards you. Even more than Sesshomaru Taisho, who is the only person at higher position than him in the Taisho corporation. I'm interested to know what you did to make it that way."

"That is none of your business. You just have to find out by yourself." Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk. She knew that it would be impossible. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow to her confidence, turned and walked past her whispering: "I have to say that I'm impressed you're able to hide your front that well. Considering what I saw from pictures of you, it must be quite hard." As Kagome blushed, Kyoya made his way towards Haruhi and the others intending to tell the four that Honey isn't what he seems to be.

After surviving from her embarrassment Kagome noticed a few water guns and immediately called the twins.

Tamaki was wondering about Honey with Haruhi when he got water on himself. "Let's have a water gun battle my lord." the twins said as Kagome stood beside them with two guns on her hands. They all had a cocky smile on their face. Tamaki didn't approve though: "Who would play such a childish game?"

All three smirked and assaulted Haruhi, without the guns. They took her hands and rounded her and started saying stuff like 'Let's get married Haruhi' or 'I know a wonderful place for honeymoon'. At the immediate moment, Tamaki begun to load his own water gun.

As the water gun fight took place Haruhi offered a drink to Mori who was taking a break from swimming against the current in the pool with Honey on his back.

Kagome cave up with the gun fight soon after it begun and was standing by the pool wondering why was there a banana peel on the floor and more importantly, why did Tamaki slipped on it.

After Tamaki's rough landing onto some random totem pole, Kagome's alarm senses suddenly went off. While turning to see what it was she noticed Mori sensed it too, meaning she wasn't crazy.

All of sudden there was a huge tidal wave coming towards Honey. As she was right beside the pool she jumped in and got washed away with Honey. As soon as the wave hit Mori slipped into the same peel Tamaki did a while earlier.

As the others were trying to find a way to go search finding crocodiles, Kyoya was scribbling into his notebook. "That pool was for tropical animals, but it seems like breeding crocodiles was a mistake. Also the wave switch was in a bad place. Thank you for helping me gather this information" he stated to the others with his fake gratefulness and looked for a map.

With the map they decided to go through a jungle area that seemed to have nothing more than unknown areas. After seeing where to go ,the remaining host club without Honey or Kagome, took off to find their missing two members.

**OOOOOO**

Kagome swam to the shore. She had no idea where she ended up in as she carried the unconscious Honey somewhere open. After finding one, she placed Honey to the ground and started drying herself.

She took off her jacket and the bandages she used to hide her front and placed them on some branches to dry. Next she made sure Honey would be okay while she went to gather some firewood to warm and dry them.

While doing so she found some wild animals in there and had to fight some of them so she could continue her way. Good for her, the animals were the ones running after that._ 'Man. Why is there wild animals here, makes no sense. I've had to fight my way through some aggressive birds and monkeys, not to mention some crocodiles too…'_ She sighed to herself._ 'At the times like this, I'm glad I took lessons from Sesshomaru.'_

As Kagome made it back to the 'camp', Honey had woken up. "Ah! Good you're awake. I don't need to carry all the way back" she said as she walked to Honey and set up a fire. Honey blinked few times then looked around a bit and finally settled checking Kagome before he realized: "Ehh! Kago-chan you're a girl?"

Kagome looked at Honey then back at herself the Honey again and smiled. "Yep. You're second to figure it out. Now help me with this will ya? After we're dry enough let's go and find our way back." Kagome answered and gestured towards her unfinished camp fire.

Five minutes later it started raining and the camp fire became useless.

**OOOOOO**

Haruhi and Mori were surrounded by the Ootori police force. Apparently they thought Haruhi was the little boy they were looking for and Mori some kind of suspicious person and were trying to take Haruhi from Mori with force.

Which followed Mori throwing the poor man to the bushes and the rest of the men readying their weapons and preparing to shoot.

"What do you think you're doing to our friends!" was heard from somewhere around the area soon followed by Kagome coming out of the bushes beating up some of the policemen while Honey came by Tarzan-style and defeating the other part of the cops Kagome didn't.

Kagome checked the men if they had any damage while the rest of the host club came by and telling Haruhi that Honey was a national judo and karate champion in middle school. Kagome didn't really care about that since she saw that when they encountered a tiger when coming to the rescue.

"Also Mori is a kendo champion" Tamaki explained to Haruhi while the twins came to Honey asking: "How are you here Honey-senpai?" Answering them Honey lifted his finger: " Kago-chan was leading the way after I we waited for the rain to stop."

The twins were a bit confused as Honey went to Mori and tapped his head praising him for protecting Haruhi and silently told him that there was no need to worry about him, because Kagome was with him and looked after him when he was passed out.

While leaving the place the host club came to decide that they were going to the beach next, which Haruhi was happy about.

Through the experience with everyone, Kagome also thought that the host club wasn't such a bad place after all. That's until they ruined it again. They left her to walk home…

**OOOOOO**

Kagome raised up the steps leading to the shrine. She went to do the grocery shopping when walking home, since she couldn't earlier. She was almost at the top when she stopped. She sensed the aura of the very curious and systematic member of the host club at the shrine yard._ 'What is he doing here?'_

Kagome ran up the last of the stairs and to the place where she sensed his aura. Which was, in fact, in front of the well house.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked as came to Kyoya. "I came here to bring your school bag you forgot into the limo" Kyoya smirked as he lifted the said bag in front of her face.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, she totally saw behind the true reason. _'So that's why they let me walk.' _"I would've remembered it if you wouldn't have left me there. Now spit it out, why are you really here?" Kagome put down her groceries and took the bag out of his hands. "You told me to figure you out by myself didn't you? I simply did what you told me." Kagome almost started yelling about invading other people's homes just investigate and to find out their little secrets, when she heard meowing from behind her.

" Kirara!" Kagome said as she noticed her friend's cat and picked her up. "I'm sorry I'm late, Kirara. Your dinner is in the bags." As Kagome talked to Kirara, Kyoya took notice of the cat's two tails wondering is having two tails was possible.

Kagome petted Kirara a bit more before she put her down and turned to Kyoya again: "If there's something you still need, then follow me inside. I have to feed Kirara so I don't have time to chat standing here." Kyoya blinked and decided to stay a while to see if he could find out more about Kagome and so followed her inside.

**And here you have it, chapter 8. As you well may have noticed I didn't write the part where the host club were waiting the rain to stop, the part was a bit boring and I really wanted stop the chapter so the end is a bit hurried.**


	9. Host Club, meet Sesshomaru

**Hello again! Here's chapter 9. Sorry It's a bit late, but I've been a little busy with school starting and getting through all kind of crap.**

**Anyway, let the story continue!**

**OOOOOO**

"Beach?" Haruhi questioned the twins who were excited about going. A little too excited according to Kagome.

The twins had collected a huge amount of random swimsuits, intending to choose one for Haruhi.

Honey was looking through the large collection with an interest until his eyes stopped to something green. "Um… Honey-senpai. What are you staring there?" Tamaki asked gaining everyone's attention. Tamaki looked at the green thing that gained so much interest. The result was his eyes bulging out.

Soon everyone found their way to look the thing, stunned by what they saw. What caused everyone's reaction was a green one piece, that had a white stripe at the both sides and a v-shaped neck-line that reached the bellybutton with a chain that kept the breasts from bulging out.

"Whoa…" Haruhi managed to babble shaking everyone from the trance they were in. "I think it would fit…" Honey said a little thoughtful. "What are you saying Honey-senpai? Haruhi's too flat to be wearing that." Hikaru turned to Honey confused as the said blonde interrupted: "I didn't mean it to Haru-chan."

Everyone were looking at Honey confused, but after a few seconds Kagome, as well as Kyoya, realized where this was going to. "It would look good on Kago-chan!" Honey explained with a smiling face.

The host club froze. Kagome and Kyoya because they were a little afraid of the club finding out, and the rest because they thought Honey was somehow very sick minded.

Kagome was almost scared of the club finding out now. They would toy with her the same way they do to Haruhi. They would demand answers and wouldn't leave her alone unless they got them.

Kagome rolled different thoughts in her mind hoping they would be as dumb as they were with Haruhi. Her thoughts were interrupted though. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in…?" Tamaki called to the mysterious person who actually knocked the door. No one really did that when entering the third music room.

The door opened slowly, revealing a beautiful, delicate looking hand. Everyone in the host club were thinking that some gorgeous woman would step in. Kagome though was a little horrified, as she knew who the hand belonged to. And it certainly wasn't a beautiful lady.

As the door was fully opened, instead of the stunning woman they were expecting, there stood a very important looking handsome male. The person standing there had a silver hair tied up in a long ponytail, a suit that probably cost as much as a standard car, but the most attention gaining thing was the eyes. They were cold, small and golden colored and they looked like they would see through everything. And they were aimed straight at Kagome.

"Wha…what are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome was terrified. After meeting Sesshomaru the first time in the modern era, she had only seen him in his office. And according to Shippo, if he came to you personally, that would mean you're screwed. Normally Kagome would've not been scared of that, but looking him straight in the eyes unprepared would scare anyone.

"Isn't this Sesshomaru allowed to see how his adopted sibling is doing in the club he has told so much about?" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru while Kyoya was out of his mind: _'Adopted sibling…?'_

After reviving from the shock, Kagome was steaming from rage. "Sesshomaru…" she said and raised her head towards the cold man, who now, after coming in and closing the door, was standing in front of the group.

"DON'T LIE, YOU! YOU'RE HERE JUST TO ANNOY ME AREN'T YOU!" Kagome yelled as hard as she could, hoping she damaged Sesshomaru's sensitive ears at least a little bit. "I do no such thing." was the answer she got. While the host club was confused out of their minds, Kagome was boiling.

"Yeah, right. You certainly were not doing that when you sent Shippo to spy on me at night, when you gave me Kirara, because you were too lazy to take care of her yourself and when you cheated on that card game, because you are too stubborn to admit you are wrong!" she blamed Sesshomaru while he was just standing there waiting until she was done with her little tantrum.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked after a little while. Kagome merely glared at him while he showed no emotion. "If so, I'm here to inform you that Shippo wants his mother to come and see the new game he invented as soon as possible. I was nearby and decided to come and tell you personally."

"His mother? What does it have to do with Kagome?" Haruhi asked very curiously while Kagome cursed in her mind. _'Dammit, Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome took a deep breath and came up with some sort of an explanation: "Shippo's mother doesn't have a phone so I'm normally looking after her and pretty much the only person who can contact her." _'Because I am her…' _she thought and continued, this time to Sesshomaru: "His mother can't come today, she's busy. But tomorrow is fine."

While Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking, the rest of the host club were wondering about how is Kagome Sesshomaru's adopted sibling.

"Kagome could be a heir of someone important who died and Sesshomaru adopted him afterwards" Tamaki came up with the first guess. "No way. I bet Kagome married some sister of Sesshomaru, who no one knows about" was the twins' random idea. "Maybe Kagome saved Sesshomaru's life or something and he adopted him to repay him" Haruhi said. "We may never know…" Honey commented on the others' ideas.

The host club was quiet for a little while until Tamaki came up with an idea: "Let's spy both of them. Eavesdropping them might tell us why." "That's insane. I'm not going to…" Haruhi tried to protest but the others simply shut her up decided to do what Tamaki said if they couldn't get the answers out of Kagome after they come from the beach.

As for Kagome. She had finished talking with Sesshomaru and was now wondering about the little circle what the rest of the host club were forming. Sesshomaru of course, had already left.

'_For some reason, I've got a really bad feeling about this.'_

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!**

**Yeah sorry ending it there. I've been working on this chapter for like a month, but never really got the chance to do it. In the next chapter they will already be at the beach.**

**I will do the next chapter when I get the chance wich should be around weekends.**

**Good bye, then. **


	10. The beach

**Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long everybody, I'll try to write little more often from now on.**

**Now shall we go, TO THE BEACH!**

**OOOOOO**

Kagome and Haruhi sighed in unison. They were sitting under a parasol watching the hosts entertain the girls who came with them to the beach. "I don't get why we have to host while on the beach" Haruhi said and sighed again.

"Haruhi, Kagome. Aren't you going to swim?" some girls came to the duo. _'Why does this situation feel familiar?'_ Kagome thought while remembering the tropical paradise they were in a while before. "I like to watch the ocean more" Haruhi told the girls and got an agreeing 'Hn' from Kagome.

"You should go though. You have such nice swimwear an' all" Kagome told the girls hoping they left her alone. Which they did. Wanting to avoid them further Kagome went to take a walk and ended up seeing Kyoya and his private police carrying crabs and shells to the beach with little red buckets disturbing Kagome quite the bit.

After turning away from the sight she saw that Haruhi was really enjoying the fact that they were going to eat crabs for dinner. Then she noticed that all the girls at the beach were backing away from Tamaki because he was holding a crab with a centipede on it. What made it even stranger was that Haruhi simply took it and threw it away._ 'Moments like these make me wonder my own sanity…' _Kagome thought before noticing a snake sliding its way towards some of the customers.

"Nobody move! There's a snake!" Kagome yelled stopping everyone from what they were doing. Before anyone ended up doing something stupid, Kagome ran quickly to the snake, took hold of it behind its head, went somewhere near the forest and let it free in a way it wouldn't turn around and hurt anyone.

"Wow! Amazing, Kagome, Haruhi. You're so brave!" the girls came to surround Haruhi and Kagome, who came back from freeing the snake. While the two were being surrounded by girls, the twins and Tamaki were wondering if there were anything that Haruhi or Kagome were afraid of. "So then let's play 'Who finds Haruhi's and Kagome's weakpoints game!'" the twins challenged Tamaki who of course declined.

"Too bad. A human only shows their weak point to the people they care about" Hikaru said and was walking away luring Tamaki into a trap. "All right! What are the rules?" Tamaki took the bait and for some reason, Kyoya came too showing pictures of the girly Haruhi and soon after the rest of the host club was in. Kagome and Haruhi were unaware of the coming doom.

**OOOOOO**

"This place is actually haunted. Even the locals don't come here. Because of the tide, many people have drowned here. Apparently their souls haven't passed and they haunt the one who come here" Kaoru told a scary story to the girls with them. The quests were terrified. "What's that!" Hikaru yelled all of a sudden when a weird laughing thing came from behind the rocks.

The girls started screaming while Kaoru tried to scare Haruhi and Kagome by placing fake skeleton hands on their shoulders. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked from the twins. "Aren't you afraid of ghosts at all?" Hikaru questioned them with a doll in his hands.

"Well I've never seen one, so I don't know." Haruhi answered while Kagome thought of the times in feudal era when she actually was afraid. After realizing they were all over the place they kind of lost the effect so she didn't really care anymore.

**OOOOOO**

"This way please!" Honey-senpai called for Haruhi and Kagome and got them into a large truck at the beach. After a sign Honey made, Kyoya's private police lock the three into the truck creating a completely dark and cramped space inside.

"Waah! Let me out! It's dark and cramped!" Honey-senpai yelled while inside the truck. "Then why did you lock yourself in here?" Kagome whispered to herself. She had no idea what was going on anymore.

**OOOOOO**

"A harpoon?" Haruhi asked. "What's that for?" Kagome continued as Mori pointed the sharp thing towards them. "I'm out of here…" Kagome said and left on her own before something stupid happened.

**OOOOOO**

"Tamaki-senpai! Haruhi is…" some girls yelled. Kagome didn't hear anymore since they were talking to Tamaki but it didn't take long to figure out what was happening since she saw two guys, two of the customers and Haruhi on top of a huge rock.

Immediately Kagome ran after Tamaki as she saw Haruhi being cornered. It didn't take long for her to catch up and she reached up just as Haruhi was pushed into the ocean and Tamaki jumped after. As the two guys weren't about to leave the girls alone Kagome forced the guys to do that. And after suggesting the girls to do the same she went to where the rest of the host club were waiting for Tamaki.

As Tamaki was yelling to Haruhi about being a girl Kagome sighed that again she felt like needing to butt in: "Calm down Tamaki! It's as she said in a situation like that it doesn't matter which gender you are. Especially when everyone else were so far away." After saying that, Kagome left the host club to deal with the problem on their own.

**OOOOOO**

The host club was eating the crabs they collected earlier, even though Kagome was the only one eating. The mood caused by Tamaki and Haruhi was so dead that it affected every person at the table. Unless you happened to be a miko who simply didn't care.

When the others started eating Tamaki was freaking out on the way Haruhi ate crab. "Umm…Aren't you eating a little too much?" Tamaki asked as he was still watching Haruhi eat. "I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me" Haruhi said back and continued eating.

Kagome sighed at them. Another ridiculous fight. Kagome finished eating early, so she tried to sneak off the table without the others noticing. But Kyoya saw her leave and so when Haruhi and Tamaki were distracting the others he left as well.

**OOOOOO**

Kagome entered her room still unaware of Kyoya who came in after her. "Shouldn't you start paying attention to your surroundings a little more?" Kyoya whispered into Kagome's ear as he stepped farther in.

Kagome who was still in her thoughts jumped to the sudden voice and breath she felt. "Wha…what are you doing here?" was all she managed to babble out. Kyoya laughed a bit evilly before answering: "Did you think you can sneak out without anyone noticing it?"

"You didn't answer my question. But now that you mention it, yes. Everyone seemed to be too focused on the fight between Tamaki and Haruhi." Kagome glared at Kyoya who was smirking a little. "Maybe I should teach you a little about gender. You were the only one who defended Haruhi. Everyone else were on Tamaki's side…" Kyoya said and took a step closer Kagome.

"Do you want me to scream?" Kagome answered automatically before thinking ahead. "But wouldn't they find out about you then?" Kyoya smirked even wider. Kagome realized she was trapped. There was really nothing she could do without causing commotion, so she kept backing away.

"It's amazing how you know the famous Sesshomaru Taisho and you even yelled at him with such familiarity. You are a mystery." Kyoya continued and cornered Kagome to a wall blocking her way of escape with his hands. "Maybe that's the thing that keeps pulling me towards you" Kyoya kept talking and moved even closer Kagome. He stopped moving closer only millimeters away from her face. Kagome turned red and hoped that the darkness in the room would hide it.

"I-if there would be a chance of you believing me, I wouldn't hide anything" Kagome managed to speak out while trying to calm herself down. "Oh, is that so. Well I guess I'll have to properly question you later." Kyoya said and pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome blushed even harder but still kissed him back.

Kagome wrapped her hands around Kyoya's neck deepening the kiss while Kyoya slipped his hands to hold her waist. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before they broke apart for air. "So there really is something girly inside you. I was about to think otherwise" Kyoya said smirking. "Sh-shut up…" Kagome mumbled and kissed Kyoya once more.

**OOOOOO**

"Be careful, Haruhi. Who knows what that pervert is about to do." Hikaru and Kaoru warned Haruhi as she stepped into the limo. "It wasn't like that!" Tamaki yelled as he tried to catch up on everyone.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Kagome asked from the twins as the limo left the Ootori family house and Tamaki behind. "Tamaki was trying to do dirty things to Haruhi last night when we went to see what they were doing." Hikaru answered Kagome's question.

"By the way where were you and Kyoya back then? We didn't see you anywhere" Kaoru questioned. Both Kagome and Kyoya blushed a bit before Kagome yelled back: "What I'm doing doesn't belong to you!" "I was sleeping…" Kyoya lied and looked away.

The twins, Honey, Mori and Haruhi all looked at each other before shrugging and letting it be.

**Finally, I'm done! Again my apologies for not updating sooner.**

**Please forgive me if the kissing part was bad, I have honestly never written a romance scene before so, yeah…**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Suspicions

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long, there's been a lot going on. For starters my computer crashed and most of my stuff went with it, including this chapter! **

**Also I have been wondering about what should I write next. Any suggestions are welcome. **

**OOOOOO**

Kagome stared at nothing as she laid on her bed. She was going through the happenings in feudal era. She was over it somehow, but some toughts still haunted her. Like how the tears were flowing from Inuyasha's eyes, when she faded away and disappeared forever.

Quickly, Kagome wiped the sad things from her mind and focused on a more important fact…She was going shopping normally as a girl the first time since she disguised herself as a boy. Kagome hopped up from her bed and changed her clothes. She chose to wear a blue sundress. When leaving, Kagome took the way behind the shrine as she sensed something she did not want to see in front of the shrine's stairs. The host club.

Kagome looked towards the club hiding in a bush and smirked. Her plan worked. However, just when she was about to turn around and walk away, her cellphone, she got from Sesshomaru, started ringing. And very loudly too. Before the host club turned their heads towards the familiar ringtone, Kagome started running away.

**OOOOOO**

"Are you sure she's coming out of there?" Tamaki whispered to Haruhi, bored of sitting behind a bush waiting for Kagome to come out. Haruhi answered irritaded: "Yes, I'm sure. Stop asking that, this is the fifth time already." Kyoya sighed. _'Why am I here? I have more important thighs to do…' _he thought and sighed yet again.

All of sudden the host club heard something very familiar ringing loudly through the street. When they looked over they saw a glimpse of Kagome's raven black hair flowing behind a corner. "After him!" Hikaru yelled and started the race.

**OOOOOO**

Kagome ran as fast as fast as she could and answered the phone: "Who the hell is this? It's not a good time!" "It's me, Shippo. What are you doing okaa-san?" Shippo asked Kagome who was sneaking around to get past the host club.

"Currently I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm dressed as a girl from the host club who knows my ringtone", Kagome stated very pissed at her luck and started running the moment the host club were looking away. "Oh, sorry. Do you need help?" Shippo questioned his okaa-san. "It's fine. Besides if you show up to help me they will get suspicious" Kagome answered the fox demon's question and sneaked out of the host clubs eyes yet again.

"Okay. Well good luck." Shippo wished at the other end of the phone. Kagome turned her phone off and stepped inside the mall she just got to. _'Well at least I got here a little faster.'_ Kagome thought while sighing and walking towards the shoes section.

**OOOOOO**

"Where did he go?" Tamaki wondered out loud looking around to see at least a strand of Kagome's black hair. "Why are you asking us? We're as confused as you are." Kaoru stated at Tamaki who pretended not to hear the "kind" twin's comment. Kyoya simply lifted an eyebrow to the argument and decided to look for Kagome on his own and walked into the mall as it seemed to be the most logical place for her to be in. Haruhi however noticed him leaving and followed after.

**OOOOOO**

Half an hour later entering the mall, Kagome decided to go for coffee. She was about to change the floor, but noticed the twins coming towards her way. In shock Kagome realized that she had underestimated the club. They had split up in order to find her for whatever reason. Without thinking she hurried in to a men's clothes store, gathering a quite lot of curious looks. In there she saw Tamaki looking through the people in there.

'_What the…That drag queen is smarter than I thought. Where do I hide? Where do I hide?'_ Kagome panicked looking for a distraction of sorts. She couldn't run out of the store since Hikaru and Kaoru were right outside the door, Tamaki was approaching the spot Kagome stood. There was no way out.

Kagome was praying to god to survive the humiliation of the host club thinking she's a crossdressing boy. Even though they could probably clearly see she's a female. Kagome closed her eyes before feeling a hand before her mouth and pulling her back.

She was about to brutally kick ass, but a voice whispered into her ear: "Calm down. They won't find you here." Kagome let herself to be pulled into one of the change rooms before getting herself out of the persons grasp. "What are you doing, Kyoya?" Kagome questioned Kyoya quietly to make sure Tamaki won't hear her.

"Just saving your secret. What else?" he answered to Kagome. Kagome turned to Kyoya looking very mad but as soon as she turned around her face of fury soon changed into one of embarrassment. The cool type of the host club was in a middle of changing his clothes when he pulled Kagome in and therefore, Kyoya was standing there shirtless.

Kagome blushed hard and was going to turn around, but Kyoya seemed to have other plans and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. So close in fact that Kagome felt his body heat pulsing around her. "Wh-what are you doing?" Kagome struggled to keep her cool while speaking. She was blushing so madly that she felt like fainting.

Without answering Kyoya lifted Kagome's chin up and kissed her lips shortly. Kagome was a bit startled before she relaxed herself into his arms. Kyoya went and kissed her again, a little longer this time. Kagome melted into the short kiss and wondered why he didn't bother kissing her longer. After a few moments Kagome kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Kagome felt Kyoya smirking before he pressed his lips against Kagome's for another short touch of lips. Ending the kiss Kagome glared at Kyoya for a moment. He was playing with her, making her impatiently wait for a longer kiss. Soon Kagome gave up on glaring and kissed him again going along his game.

**OOOOOO**

Haruhi walked around the first floor of the mall thinking things through a little. Kagome ran away from them even though he had no reason to. After losing sight of him Kyoya just walked into the mall. Haruhi stopped for a moment. _'Now that I think about it… Those two have been acting a little weird lately. Could it be…?'_ Haruhi started searching again, this time for Kyoya.

**OOOOOO**

After a while of searching, Haruhi spotted Kyoya drinking coffee in a cafè. Glad that she found what she was looking for, Haruhi went and sat down with him. "Hello, Kyoya. What are you doing here, aren't you looking for Kagome?" Haruhi decided to ask first. Wondering how the seat she was sitting on was still warm. "I have no interest in that." Kyoya answered focusing in his cup of coffee.

Haruhi stared at Kyoya before noticing something she would have never thought of seeing on Kyoya. Confused, she stood up almost flipping the table in front of her. Kyoya, as well as many other people, looked at Haruhi startled. Haruhi quickly rearranged her weirded out brain and exused herself from the cafè. As Haruhi walked away in a hurry, Kyoya realized the little mistake he made.

**OOOOOO**

"What!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki yelled in unison to the thing they just heard. "Be quiet. I know it's shocking, but keep it down." Haruhi hissed at the dumb trio of loudmouths. "Are you absolutely sure about that?" Kaoru asked. "It is Kyoya after all, maybe you mistook it?" Hikaru continued. "Who could it be I wonder?" Honey wondered with everyone. "It's not a mistake. I know what I saw and I definitely saw lipstick." Haruhi said.

"We must investigate this matter. Tomorrow after school, we will make him tell what is going on." Tamaki planned in all seriousness. The rest of the club, of course excluding Kagome and Kyoya, agreed on the matter and headed home.

**OOOOOO**

**Cliffhanger! Again sorry for updating late, no I'm not dead. Going crazy, but not dead. See ya in the next chapter.**


	12. A little bit of the truth

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 12. It's been awhile, with the start of high school and all, but updating again! :D**

**OOOOOO**

Kagome stared into nothing, once again ignoring everyone, worrying the whole host club. And this time Kyoya also was acting strangely.

"This is getting really bad. They're getting weirder every day…" Hikaru commented while picking up dishes. "We need to get the bottom of this." Kaoru continued while mopping the floor. The twins stopped and looked at eatchother and then nodding . They threw away whatever were they holding and ran to Kagome.

"Hey! What are yo-oh…"Tamaki yelled, but silenced realizing what they were up to. Kagome was wiping the tables when the twins got to her. Smirking they took hold of her arms and tied her up with some random rope. "Let me go!" she yelled while Mori and Hunny went to Kyoya doing the same to him. It didn't take too long until both Kagome and Kyoya were tied up against a wall.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Kyoya grumbled to the nervous males and female of the host club. Haruhi gulped and stepped forward to speak: "W-we need to talk to the two of you." The tied up pair blinked once, twice. "Why?" Kagome asked finally. "Because you two are acting all weird and stuff." Tamaki said and shrugged. "And we want to know who's Kyo-kun's girlfriend!" Hunny added and jumped down from Mori's shoulders.

Kagome froze while Kyoya blushed a little. "W-what makes you think I have a g-girlfriend?" he said trying to stop himself from stuttering. "Because the other day I saw you at the mall, you had some lipstick on your lips!" Haruhi accused and pointed her finger at Kyoya who now was all red, which didn't go unnoticed by the twins." You're blushing. Ky-o-ya." Kaoru started. "You can tell us who she is… We don't laugh." Hikaru continued and smirked deviously.

"If you're questioning **him**…Why am I tied up?!" Kagome yelled and glared at Tamaki. "Err… You're acting weird too?" the said person stated and hid behind Mori. "Just tell us who she is, Kyoya-sempai. Then we know why you're not paying any attention to what you're doing anymore." Haruhi pressed and kneeled down to Kyoya's eyelevel.

Kyoya twitched and stayed quiet on his spot. He wanted to say he didn't know what they were talking about, but Kagome started talking: "I am."

Everyone's attention snapped to Kagome who had to repeat her sentence twice before anyone managed to register it. "Y-you…are his…" Tamaki managed to say. "I didn't know Kyoya is gay! Why didn't you tell me!?" he continued and started sobbing . "That's because I'm not gay. Kagome is a girl." Kyoya stated and sent death stares at Tamaki for even thinking such.

"WHAT!"

**OOOOOO**

Kagome came from the restroom in the girl's uniform. "See now?" she said and stopped right in front of the gawking host club. They had released them from the ropes and let Kagome change her clothes.

"Wow… You're actually…" "…very hot…" the twins said and walked around Kagome who now was hiding her face in her hands. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Haruhi asked and looked at Kagome. "Because I wanted to see you guys figuring it out yourselves." she answered and moved to sit next to Kyoya. "But I guess that fun went down the drain." she continued and glared at Kyoya who just sighed.

"Soo...you two are dating?" Tamaki asked trying to lighten up the mood around Kagome. "You could say that…" Kyoya mumbled and coughed to hide his blush. Kagome just blushed and nodded. "Why are you so embarrassed? We're totally okay with the fact you're together." Kaoru asked. "Yeah. We have no problem with boss and Haruhi loving eatchother either." Hikaru continued for his brother.

"I don't love him!" Haruhi yelled. The rest rolled their eyes and ignored the argument that considered Tamaki crying and Haruhi yelling. "So how do you know Sesshomaru Taisho?" Hikaru spoke interrupting the quarrel. Kagome sighed and was going to answer when a crash was heard from somewhere inside the school.

The host club rose from their seats and without a word, despice a few 'what was that' and 'let's go look', ran towards the weird noise.

**OOOOOO**

After a few minutes of running, the host club was able to locate the cause of the crash from the library. When they stepped inside the room, Kagome took a step forward pushed the club out of the room, even if they just came in, closed the door and barricaded it, so they couldn't get through.

"Wha… Hey, Kagome! What are you doing!?" Kyoya yelled in a very uncharacteristic way and punched the door to get answers. "Be quiet and stay there, you fools!" was heard from the other side as a silent whisper when all others pounded the door as well. Surprised by the tone of voice, the host club quieted down and heard a screech following with crashes, thumps and a final war cry from Kagome before everything went silent.

Confused by as what creature could create such awful noises, the club almost missed the voice of furniture being moved and door unlocking. What came out terrified Haruhi, if not everyone else. Kagome came out of the library perfectly fine, panting a little. And as if weird things had not already ended, both Shippo and Sesshomaru ran through the hallway to Kagome.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" yelled Shippo as he reached Kagome and then hugged her, chanting the 'mom' over and over again. The host club stared at the pair as Kagome petted Shippo's head and whispered relaxing things to him. Sesshomaru peeked inside the library frowning and thinking how he would end up paying this.

"What the hell is going on?" Haruhi whispered to herself and caused Kagome to turn her head rapidly towards them and freeze. Shippo and Sesshomaru both realized the vital mistake they had done and took hold of Kagome's arms. "I must apologize, but since you have apparently discovered something of importance, I ask you to never mention this to anyone." Sesshomaru said and started leading Kagome away with Shippo. After a few meters of walking he stopped and mentioned something over his shoulder: "You shall never see her again."

With that the group of three disappeared from sight and the host club was yet again left clueless about Kagome's life.

**OOOOOO**

**And there you have chapter 12. Once again sorry for the delay, but I'll try to make it up to you guys. The story is about to end soon, maybe a couple of more chapters and that's it. Look forward to the grand final of Kagome Goes Ouran!**


	13. Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys, but this story will be discontinued. I still love the two series, but I've more or less fallen out of fandom. I've had writers block for so long I lost my interest in the story. I'll be trying my luck on one-shots if anyone wants something to look forward to. Just so you know it'll be yaoi so homophobes have to be disappointed….**


End file.
